This invention relates to packaging means for cathode ray tubes and more particularly to improved packaging means for an individual cathode ray tube. In general, cathode ray tubes by nature of their conventional glass construction are inherently fragile structures. Therefore, in storing and transporting individual tubes, careful consideration must be directed to achieving appropriately sturdy packaging means. The transportation of single tubes is usually effected through conventional express and freight channels, and as such, the units are subject to the environmental rigors experienced in those mediums of transit and at the transfer terminals enroute. Therefore, sturdy packaging means is essential to afford the necessary protection for the tube in transit. It has been a common practice to utilize a carton comprising a combination of substantially corrugated paperboard components, such being individually cut, formed, and interlocked to produce an integrated container means for accommodating a single tube. Such multiple component construction requires a number of expensive die-cut pieces to provide the container shell along with the necessary internal structural supportive means to achieve suitable packaging having the requisite strength to accommodate the tube and protect the same against possible damage. Use of the multiple-piece container requires storage, handling, and matching of the componental parts to achieve the ultimately integrated structure. In addition, a time consideration is evidenced in assemblying the multiple-part units, and a shortage of any one of the components halts the construction of the containers.